Batman plays Basball
by pielover999
Summary: this is an extra credit thingy that i decided to post. i suck a summeries. read and review! AU


**this literally took me 5 min. to write. dont forget to review!**

On a very sunny, sunlit, sundrenched, day in Gotham city, Bruce Wayne was trying to master the art of baseball in the park. Gracefully, he swung the bat. Unfortunately, he missed the ball and hit his head.

"OWWWW!" screamed Bruce.

. In the batcave, Robin heard the girly, high-pitched scream and thought that someone was in trouble. He shined the bat logo into the sky so that Batman could save himself. Batman saw the logo, and grumbling and mumbling, went to the porta-potty to change into his suit. By the time he got out, someone was REALLY in trouble. The Joker was robbing a bank.

Batman leapt into the batmoblile and chased after the Joker in a car he had stolen. The Joker didn't realize that he was being followed, since the batmobile is very stealthy. He needed a place to hide his treasure. _The park will do, _thought the Joker, and sped into the very park that Batman had been playing baseball in. Batman couldn't speed, so he was left in traffic. The Joker took off his Joker costume and started digging with Bruce's bat.

By the time Batman got out of traffic, he thought that it was too much work to go after the Joker, so he went back to the park to get his bat. He went back to the bathroom to change. Meanwhile, the Joker had to go to the bathroom, and saw batman's suit hanging over the edge. Evilly grinning, he snatched the suit. As he ran to try it on, he dropped his own suit. In the meantime, Batman was nude, naked, unclothed, undressed, and unprotected. He looked around desperately for some clothes. Then his eyes wandered to the Joker's suit lying on the floor. He stretched out his hand and grabbed it. Batman's nose wrinkled at the sight and smell of the reeking clothes.  
"ewwww" he muttered, but it was better than nothing, so he slipped it on.  
In another stall, the Joker was in the Batman suit. He liked the feel of clean clothes.  
"I'm keeping these FOREVER!" he exclaimed. He waltzed out of the stall happily and skipped out of the building and into the fresh air.  
"ZOMG!" screamed a teenager on the street "IT'S BATMAN! OMG OMG OMG OMG CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAGH?!"  
" ummmm, sure?" Said the Joker uneasily, making it sound like a question.  
" Great!" squealed the teen. The Joker silently thanked God for preserving his hearing. Then he signed the teens hand and walked of. He was greeted with cheering, smiling, awe, and positive fans. The Joker really liked being the good guy. He was not being sneered and jeered at all the time. Plus, the Joker had an aura of confidence around him, something he had never felt in his own suit, or just a T-shirt. Suddenly, a fabulous idea dawned on him. He could always be the good guy! He would just take over Batman's identity! His plan was foolproof. He skipped over to his apartment with happy thought in his head.  
Batman still hadn't realized his dirty makeshift clothes were the Jokers' suit. He received many dirty looks from people as he walked to the Batcave.  
" Robin I'm home" he muttered as he slouched through the sliding doors.**  
**" Hey Batman. Are you going to watch the game...BATMAN?" Robin shrieked when he saw Batman. Robin didn't know what to do. Usually Batman was in charge. But he had no idea where Batman was and what to do with the 'Joker' standing right next to him!  
"Don't try to play innocent with me" jeered Robin, pushing as much courage into his voice. Robin grabbed the nearest weapon, which was a lamp, and hit Batman on the head again and again until he dropped unconscious to the floor. He wasn't able to mutter a word. Robin was pretty fast. Robin called Batman's cell and a phone in the 'Jokers' pocket started vibrating.  
'Holy cow ' thought Robin ' The Joker kidnapped Batman!' He grabbed some duck-tape and secured the 'Joker' up. Then he called 911 and explained what had happened. The police soon came to take the 'Joker' to jail. By now, the 'Joker' was conscious.

"Hey!" he yelled " why are you taking me to jail?!"

"Various crimes" replied the officer, and started rambling about the Jokers crimes. Suddenly, he saw the real Joker peeking out of the shadows. He was a discarded baseball bat lying next to him. He grabbed the bat, and prepared to hit the real Joker. Then he would be rewarded this justice (and hopefully some cash). He aimed at his head. He closed one eye. He prepared to swing. Then he swung, and missed. Then he was carted to jail and stayed there until he died. ' _I really suck at baseball' _ he thought.


End file.
